1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for enhancing a video of an event using data acquired at the event.
2. Description of the Related Art
The remarkable, often astonishing, physical skills and feats of great athletes draw millions of people every day to follow sports that range from the power of American football to the grace of figure skating, from the speed of ice hockey to the precision of golf. Sports fans are captivated by the abilities of basketball players to soar to the rafters, a baseball batter to drive the ball out of the park, a runner to explode down the track, a skier to race down the hill, a running back to break through the pack and make the first down, etc. In televising these events, broadcasters have developed a wide repertoire of technologiesxe2x80x94ranging from slow-motion replay to lipstick-sized cameras mounted on helmetsxe2x80x94to highlight for viewers these exciting events. Other examples of technologies used by the broadcasters include highlighting moving objects, showing locations on a playing field that are of interest to the viewer (e.g. a first down line), displaying new statistics and adding virtual advertisements to the video.
Many of the technologies employed by broadcasters to add various graphics and other information to the television presentation of the event use large amounts of equipment at the event. In some cases, a truck is needed to transport the equipment and to serve as a production center for the graphical effect. Typically, such trucks include expensive video equipment and computers. After the event is over, all of the equipment is loaded on the truck and the truck is transported to the next event. While the above-described arrangement has been successful in providing various graphical effects, such an arrangement has its drawbacks because the equipment is very expensive and the systems do not make cost efficient use of the equipment.
For example, a full set of equipment is needed for every single event that is televised on the same day. Thus, if a broadcaster was televising four football games on the same day (but, possibly, at different times or in different regions), four sets of equipment would be needed. Purchasing four sets of equipment can be very expensive for a broadcaster and the trucks to house/transport the equipment are expensive. Additionally, a broadcaster may not have four sets of equipment available.
Furthermore, events tend to be located at various locations throughout a geographic region. After a television presentation of a game is completed, the truck must be transported to the next location. During transport, the equipment is not available for use by the broadcaster. Additionally, repeatedly transporting the equipment adds to the maintenance costs of the equipment.
In sum, broadcasters spend large amounts of money for equipment that is not available at all times and has high maintenance costs. Therefore, a system is needed that can be used to enhance the video presentation of an event and that makes more efficient use of the equipment necessary for the enhancements.
The present invention, roughly described, provides for a system to enhance a video or audio presentation of an event using data acquired at the event. Rather than locate all of the necessary equipment at the event, the system is broken up into at least two groups of equipment. The first group of equipment is located at the event. This first group of equipment measures the data needed for the enhancement. The second group of equipment is located at a studio location remote from the event. The second group of equipment is used to create the actual enhancement. The enhancement can be made to video or audio. In one alternative, the first group of equipment is designed to be a small set of equipment so that it could be easily transported from event to event.
In one embodiment, the present invention includes one or more data sensors located at the event, means for transmitting data from the data sensors to a location remote from the event, and one or more processors at the location remote from event. In one alternative, the one or more processors are programmed to perform the steps of determining a position of a target in the video and enhancing the video based on the step of determining. Various data sensors can be used. In one example, the data sensor is a camera view sensor which senses information about the view of a camera. Examples of a camera view sensor include a pan sensor, a tilt sensor, a zoom sensor, a roll sensor, a focus sensor and/or a 2X extender sensor.
In some alternatives, there may be many cameras at an event. Each camera could include its own camera view sensor(s). The data from the various camera view sensors may be communicated to a data concentrator. In one embodiment, the data concentrator can also receive an indication of which camera is tallied. The system can include a tally detector which automatically determines which camera is tallied. The information from the data concentrator and the program video are transmitted to the remote location. In one embodiment, the data from the data concentrator is added to the vertical blanking interval of the program video. Alternatives, include adding the data to a digital video signal, or transmitting the data via telephone line, cable modem, satellite, dedicated communication line, etc.
In one embodiment, the invention includes the step of sensing position data during the event. The position data is transmitted from the event to the location remote from the event. The position of the target area in the video is determined using the position data. The video is enhanced based on the step of determining a position in the video. If the data sensors are camera view sensors, then the position data would include camera view data. The data can also include a tally indication, a time code and/or registration information. In one alternative, the system can match time codes with the camera view data so that processing at the remote location can be performed by matching the appropriate camera view data to the appropriate frame or field of video using time codes. For some embodiments, the video includes interlaced fields such that an odd field and an even field comprise a frame. Other video formats (e.g. digital video) can be used with the present invention.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes the steps of selecting a target area in a first video image of the event, sensing camera view data for a plurality of cameras during the event and receiving time codes. The time codes are associated with the appropriate camera view data. The time codes and appropriate camera view data are transmitted to a location remote from the event. The system also receives a live video of the event. The live video includes an image of the target area. The system determines the target area""s position in the live video using at least one of the time codes and the camera view data corresponding to the time code. The system enhances the live video based on the target area""s position in the live video.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear more clearly from the following detailed description in which the preferred embodiment of the invention has been set forth in conjunction with the drawings.